plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars
Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars (植物大战僵尸: 全明星) is the second spin-off to Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time presented at the EA press conference of May 6, 2014The Official Website. The first beta was released on July 3rd, 2014. It is the fourth Plants vs. Zombies game with content available exclusively in China and the third game available only to Chinese players. Areas The game so far features seven worlds, four of which are already featured in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time, two are exclusive to All Stars and one, Player's House, is featured It's About Time, but only in the Tutorial whereas here it's a full world. To gain access to the next area, the player must beat every level in the current area. Obtaining every star is not necessary. Later areas also have a level requirement that must be met. Plants Plants in All Stars can be upgraded by collecting items such as gems, badges and costumes. Once a plant is upgraded, it cannot be downgraded. The upgraded plant will have different effects to the original plant. The '>>' represents which plant upgrades to which plant. Note that some of these plants are features in the games menus and title screens, but are not currently featured in gameplay. Plants available *Sunflower >> Twin Sunflower *Peashooter >> Repeater >> Gatling Pea *Wall-nut >> Tall-nut *Potato Mine *Kernel-pult >> Popcorn-pult >> Cob Cannon *Spikeweed >> Spikerock *Cherry Bomb >> Saturn Peach >> Heavenly Peach *Junior Melon >> Melon-pult >> Winter Melon *Blover >> Four Leaf Blover *Sun-shroom *Puff-shroom >> Scaredy-shroom >> Fume-shroom >> Gloom-shroom *Water Pea >> Snow Pea *Squash *Torchwood *Pepper >> Jalapeno *Starfruit *Coffee Bean *Lily Pad *Iceberg Lettuce *Bonk Choy *Spring Bean *Laser Bean *Flyswatter >> Venus Flytrap >> Chomper *Pistachio >> Acorn *Orange *Tree *Spurge >> Cactus >> Mighty Cactus *White Radish *Bamboo Shoot *Nuclear Cucumber *Chili Bean *Lightning Reed *Umbrella Leaf *Lychee Bomb Other Plants These plants so far aren't featured in beta but will be in the final version. *Cabbage-pult *Grave Buster *Threepeater *Split Pea *Hypno-shroom *Imitater *Magnet-shroom (probably a downgrade to Gold Magnet) *Cattail (most likely is an upgrade or downgrade from Dogtail) *Doom-shroom *Gold Magnet (probably an upgrade to Magnet-shroom) *Plantern *Pumpkin *Tangle Kelp *Ice-shroom *Sea-shroom *Garlic *Snapdragon *Coconut Cannon *Fire Gourd *Bloomerang *Pea Pod *Power Lily *Marigold *Tomato *Ironwood (might be an upgrade to Tree) *Muskmelon-pult *Cauliflower *Onion *Kiwi *Sea-dragon *Apple *Pear *Blueberries *Bell Pepper-pult *Cucumber *Artichoke *Dogtail (most likely is an upgrade or downgrade from Cattail) *Rafflesia *Pineapple *Sugar Cane *Pitcher Plant *Banana *Shaggy Ink Cap *Durian *Eggplant *Orchid Cactus *Aloe Vera *Morning Glory *Pomegranate *Chameleon-like plant (could be a downgrade to Sea Dragon) Upgrade system Each plant requires a special gem, badge an costume in order to be upgraded, along with some coins in order to actually upgrade it. Several pieces for each category are required to upgrade the plant, depending on the level of upgrade. Upgrading the plant will increase its skills, and in some cases turn it into a brand new plant. Costumes pieces are quite common in normal gameplay, gem parts are slightly rarer and badge pieces are quite rare. Each upgrade the plant will require rarer gems, badges and costumes to upgrade. Gems can be of different colours, such as blue, green, orange and red. They represent elements or water, air, earth and fire, respectively. Badges have several categories depending on the level of upgrade, such as Private or Sergeant. They also have three types: Brave (mostly attack: Peashooter, Puff-shroom), Gentle (mostly healing: Sunflower, Pistachio) and Tenacious (mostly defence: Wall-nut, Spikeweed). If the plants is a Brave type, then it needs a Brave badge. There are different types of costumes, such as bows, scarves and glasses. Every plant has its own unique costume, and a costume part isn't necessarily the same as in gameplay. For example, Spikeweed requires a Bow costume, though its actual costume is a pair of 3D glasses. Drops Each level drops different items. Unfortunately the information provided by the game is not accurate at this point. Here is the schedule. American Suburbs Prehistoric Ages Great Wall of China Ancient Egypt Pirate Seas Wild West Zombies Returning Zombies Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time '' zombies: *Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Flag Zombie *Gargantuar *Mummy Zombie *Conehead Mummy *Buckethead Mummy *Flag Mummy Zombie *Ra Zombie *Camel Zombies *Explorer Zombie *Tomb Raiser Zombie *Pharaoh Zombie *Mummified Gargantuar *Imp Mummy *Pirate Zombie *Conehead Pirate *Buckethead Pirate *Flag Pirate Zombie *Swashbuckler Zombie *Seagull Zombie *Barrel Roller Zombie *Imp Pirate Zombie *Imp Cannon *Pirate Captain Zombie *Zombie Parrot *Gargantuar Pirate *Cowboy Zombie *Conehead Cowboy *Buckethead Cowboy *Flag Cowboy Zombie *Prospector Zombie *Pianist Zombie *Poncho Zombie *Chicken Wrangler Zombie *Zombie Chicken *Zombie Bull *Zombie Bull Rider *Wild West Gargantuar *Zombot Tomorrow-tron *Zombie Yeti (or Treasure Yeti) ''Plants vs. Zombies '' zombies: *Football Zombie *Zombie *Gargantuar *Flag Zombie *Imp *Conehead Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Pole Vaulting Zombie *Bungee Zombie *Ladder Zombie *Catapult Zombie (Has Chinese look) *Zombot (Has Chinese look) *Zombie Yeti (or Treasure Yeti) New Zombies ''Note: The names of the zombies are not official and are based on their appearance. *Genie Zombie *Mammoth Rider Zombie *Mechanic Gargantuar Zombie Based on the files inside the iOS Version *Truckman Zombie *Bird Rider Zombie *Zombie Bee *Zombie Boss Chief *Zombie Boss Police *Farmer Zombie *Great Wall Zombie *Great Wall Gun Zombie *Great Wall Catapult Zombie *Great Wall Hammer Zombie *Great Wall King Zombie *Great Wall Linfu Zombie *Hero Cleopatra Zombie *Zombie Hive *Mask Zombie *Primitive Zombie *Primitive Rockman Zombie *Primitive Snail Zombie *Slingshot Zombie *Zombie Snail *Stone Carrier Zombie *Tiepan Zombie Gallery Plants Water_Pea.png|Seashooter Slice-pult.png|Junior Melon Flyswatter.png|Flyswatter Saturn_Peach.png|Saturn Peach Pepper.png|Pepper Pistachio.png|Pistachio Popcornpult.png|Popcorn-Pult BellPepperPult.png|Bell Pepper-pult Tomato.png|Tomato HarimelonPult.png|Muskmelon-pult Pineapple.png|Pineapple Orange.png|Bad Orange Cauliflower.png|Cauliflower Banana.png|Banana Onion.png|Onion Lychee.png|Lychee Bomb DurianPvZAS.png|Durian Kiwi.png|Kiwi Eggplant.png|Eggplant Spurge.png|Spurge Ironwood.png|Ironwood Pomegranate.png|Pomegranate Sugarcane.png|Sugarcane PitcherPlant.png|Nepenthes (Pitcher Plant) Stump.png|Tree Acorn.png|Acorn Snowdrop.png|Orchid Cactus HydroDragon.png|Sea-dragon (unconfirmed name) AloeVera.png|Aloe Vera Rafflesia.png|Rafflesia Apple.png|Apple MorningGlory.png|Morning Glory Pear.png|Pear Cucumber.png|Bitter Gourd VenusFlyTrap.png|Venus Flytrap Blueberries.png|Blueberries Dogtail.png|Dogtail Artichoke.png|Artichoke Xiyicao.png|Lizard Sisiyecao.png|Four Leaf Blover Coprinus.png|Shaggy Ink Cap (Coprinus) SunShroom.png|Sun-shroom DoomShroom.png|Doom-shroom IceShroom.png|Ice-shroom PuffShroom.png|Puff-shroom ScaredyShroom.png|Scaredy-shroom FumeShroomPvZAS.png|Fume-shroom HypnoShroom.png|Hypno-shroom GloomShroomPvZAS.png|Gloom-shroom MagnetShroom.png|Magnet-shroom SeaShroom.png|Sea-shroom GarlicPvZAS.png|Garlic PlanternPvZAS.png|Plantern GoldMagnet.png|Gold Magnet PumpkinPvZAS.png|Pumpkin UmbrellaLeafPvZAS.png|Umbrella Leaf CobCannon.png|Cob Cannon GravebusterPvZAS.png|Grave Buster TangleKelp.png|Tangle Kelp ChomperPvZAS.png|Chomper CactusPvZAS.png|Cactus CoffeeBean.png|Coffee Bean CattailPvZAS.png|Cattail LilyPad.png|Lily Pad GatlingPeaPvZAS.png|Gatling Pea AnotherCactus.PNG|A cactus plant in a promotional picture Zombies Ladderzombiepvzas.png|Ladder Zombie HDstoneagezombie.png HDconheadstoneagezombi.png HDbucketheadstoneagezombie.png HDsnipshotzombie.png HDstickzombie.png HDmaskzombie.png HDridersnailzombie.png HDbeehivezombie.png HDbirdriderzombie.png HDstoneagegaraganture.png HDmamothriderzombie.png PrimitiveAll2.png|All Prehistoric Age zombies. Areas LAWN.PNG|Player's House EGYPT.PNG|Ancient Egypt PIRATE.PNG|Pirate Seas WEST.PNG|Wild West 33fa828ba61ea8d3653558e1950a304e251f583b.jpg|Prehistoric Times map Prehistoric Age.jpg|Prehistoric Times 1f30e924b899a9014f2277d31f950a7b0208f53b.jpg|Great Wall of China map. CHINA.PNG|Great Wall of China Others BungieZ.PNG|Bungee Zombies on a Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars screen. PVZAS_LoadingScreen.png|Loading Screen 1399865729895.jpg|Ironwood, Mammoth Rider Zombie and Genie Zombie acfc1e178a82b901d5a4f6e8718da9773812efe4.jpg b9b44aed2e738bd41e6087eaa38b87d6267ff9ac.jpg d01bb051f81986189e4eda5f48ed2e738ad4e6e4.jpg e401a18b87d6277f2c5307e32a381f30e824fcac.jpg Screenshots 4a90f603738da977d4d0aaceb251f8198718e35c.jpg 4f4a20a4462309f7b23081f7700e0cf3d6cad6f3.jpg 6b600c338744ebf82b8e48dadbf9d72a6159a753.jpg 8a82b9014a90f60398d7b0a23b12b31bb151edf4.jpg 51da81cb39dbb6fd934dc9c30b24ab18962b37c4.jpg ccbf6c81800a19d82eefa8e031fa828ba71e4662.jpg d42a2834349b033b6076d03f17ce36d3d439bd5c.jpg b9389b504fc2d562e957fc08e51190ef77c66cf3.jpg d539b6003af33a87aa632cffc45c10385243b5cc.jpg d0160924ab18972b125c2c2fe4cd7b899f510af4.jpg fc039245d688d43f3255bd177f1ed21b0ff43b52.jpg 33fa828ba61ea8d3653558e1950a304e251f583b.jpg 1f30e924b899a9014f2277d31f950a7b0208f53b.jpg GATLINGGARG.PNG PVZASgarg.PNG Pvzas pistachio attack1.jpg Pvzas tombraiserzombie attack.jpeg Pvzas camelzombie.jpeg Pvzas pharaohzombie.jpeg Pvzas rahzombie attack.jpeg Pvzas explorerzombie attack.jpeg Pvzas egyptzombies in americansuburbs.jpeg Pvzas sunflower power.jpg Pvzas spikeweed power.jpg Pvzas flyswatter power.jpg Pvzas tall-nut power.jpg Pvzas wall-nut power.jpg Pvzas puff-shroom power.jpg Pvzas tall-nut.jpg Pvzas herocleopatrazombie.jpg Videos File:Plants vs. Zombies All Stars Marigolds 1|Marigolds 1 File:Plants vs. Zombies All Stars Marigolds 2|Marigolds 2 File:Plants vs. Zombies All Stars Mushrooms 1|Mushrooms 1 File:Plants vs. Zombies All Stars Grave 1|Grave 1 File:Plants vs. Zombies All Stars Grave 2-0|Grave 2 File:Plants vs. Zombies All Stars Random 1|Random 1 File:Plants vs. Zombies All Stars Random 2|Random 2 File:Plants vs. Zombies All Stars "story board.mp4"-0|Game Trailer File:Plants vs Zombies All Star trailer Zombies Dance EA press conference of May 6, 2014|Plants vs Zombies All Star trailer Zombies Dance EA press conference of May 6, 2014 File:Sand Art Plants vs Zombies All Star - EA press conference of May 6, 2014|Sand Art Plants vs Zombies All Star - EA press conference of May 6, 2014 File:American Suburbs All Level Plants vs Zombies All Star Walkthrough|thumb|My House All Level Plants vs Zombies All Star Walkthrough File:Prehistoric Ages Level 01 to 10 Plants vs Zombies All Star Walkthrough|Prehistoric Ages Level 01 to 10 Plants vs Zombies All Star Walkthrough File:Prehistoric Ages Level 10 to 20 Plants vs Zombies All Star Walkthrough|Prehistoric Ages Level 10 to 20 Plants vs Zombies All Star Walkthrough Trivia *This is the sixth game in the Plants vs. Zombies series and the fourth spin-off, the other three being Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, Plants vs. Zombies Online, and Plants vs. Zombies Social. *Even though the Gatling Pea in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time is only seen when a Peashooter or a Repeater is fed with Plant Food, in this game it's a seperate plant, similar to the first game. However, It still can be seen when a Peashooter uses It's Special Attack, similar to Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time's Plant Food effect on a Peashooter. **Although, in the first game it was an upgrade to the Repeater. *It has all the plants from the Plants vs. Zombies with the exception of Flower Pot and all current Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time plants (excluding Sun Bean and all Far Future plants with the exception of Blover and Laser Bean). *This game has more Plants than any other Plants vs. Zombies game, with a total of 102 plants. *This is the second game where Sunflower has offensive capabilities with the first being Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. *This is the first game to have evolutions. External links *Facebook fanpage References Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Game versions